Teardrops On My Guitar
by SapphireTrafficker
Summary: A Percabeth fan fiction, sorta like 'mortal's pov' stuff. Got the idea from Taylor Swift's Teardrops On My Guitar. This story is in Rachel Elizabeth Dare's point of views. No gods, no Mist, mortals only. Mortal AU. Declare: I do not own the song, I do not own the characters, I only own the plot. The cover is the one I used for Wattpad, so the author's name is my Wattpad username.
**A/N: This is just a song fic, and nothing else, so it will only have one chapter.**

 **This is just a short fan fiction about how Rachel Elizabeth Dare see Percabeth. No gods, no Mist, only mortals.**

 **The time is when Percy and Rachel are in sophomore year, and this year Annabeth came to the school they're in.**

 **It is based on the song written by Taylor Swift, Teardrops On My Guitar. I changed the word "Drew" to "Perce", because two reasons:**

 **1\. When a Drew appeared in a PJO fan fiction, readers' first reaction will be 'oh, this is the Drew Tanka from the Aphrodite cabin.' when the Drew actually had nothing to do with PJO whatsoever.**

 **2\. It is about Percy and Annabeth after all, so Drew (doesn't matter which one) should not be existing in this story.**

* * *

Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Our lockers are near each other, Percy and I have the next class together, his girlfriend Annabeth had already gone to her class since her room is in the other building. He turned to me, and flashed me a smile, I smiled back. Though it's not genuine. I had a not-so-secret crush on him, and he somehow knew it, but he has a girlfriend. I only faked this smile because I know that he will be concerned, as a friend, about why am I so down these days.

 _Perce looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

Percy missed a lot of school back when we were in middle school, he never tells me why, but it seems like he doesn't want talk about the reasons he left. He almost missed the whole three middle school years. I still wonder how he got in to high school so smoothly. I had once asked him, and all he said was, "I have a girlfriend." I never understand this sentence, until now, when I saw him coming to in the big gate hand-in-hand with another girl. He said that the girl he walked in with is his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, and will be studying in this school with them.

I had always thought that he liked me but was just too afraid to ask me out when we were in middle school, but I guess I'm wrong. I had once implied it to him. But, no matter if he got the meaning or not, he turned me down politely, and was hinted that he has a girlfriend outside of school. That's when I gave up. But even if I gave up trying to get him to be mine, I still have this crush on him. I still have some feelings that are more than friends to him. I know he only sees me as a friend, probably as a good friend; as a friend that he can trust. I have to hide my feelings well.

 _That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

During the first year of high school, Percy seemed more happy, and less anxious about things. He was always telling me all those things about the girl he met from the summer camp he went. He described her as if she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. I could tell from his eyes when he was describing her, that he likes her a lot, and more than friends. He might not notice his feelings toward her but I did.

 _I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

I'll bet she's beautiful, but I had never seen her in person. He showed me pictures of her, but that was still not as good as seeing her in person.

I didn't know what she's like, and I didn't know what he sees in her, but the only thing I know was, that, those are things I had to live without.

 _And she's got everything that I have to live without_

My heart was completely broken when I noticed his feelings towards this girl that he always talks about to me. I didn't expect him to remember me, nor to think of me, because I knew that all he thinks was that girl he met at his summer camp.

He always makes those ridiculous jokes making me and Grover laugh, and clutching at our stomach. He was pretty good at cold jokes, he still is. He never laughs at his own jokes, and sometimes Grover and I find it amusing to see him hiding his smile because he thought his jokes were funny too. We hung out together a lot before, in middle school. And nowadays, we hung out less, it became less after he got back from his summer camp last year. Last summer, he went back to the same summer camp, and the time that he spared for me become lesser. I remember, even when he was dreaming about that girl, he would still trying to scare the hell out of me during freshmen year, and laugh at my reaction.

 _Perce talks to me, I laugh 'cause it is just so damn funny_

Sometimes when I was hanging out with him and Grover, I forgot Grover's existence. I didn't mean it to happen, but I was just too focused on Percy. We did include Grover in our conversations, but I wasn't paying any attention to Grover. I payed attention to Percy, and only Percy.

 _That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

We talked about random things back then, and we hung out as friends with Grover a lot, like, every weekend, and after school. We rambled and rant about the teachers, and how annoying and stupid some of the were. We had even thought about a prank before. We had planned a prank, and was about to use it on some one that summer, but Grover and Percy went to visit their relatives. They unintentionally ditched me. I wasn't too happy about that, but what can I do?

I had expected him to be mine someday, but when he came back this year, the sophomore year, he told me that he was so in love, in love with this girl he met in his summer camp and the same girl that he told me he had a crush on last year.

 _He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right_

I had never expected these two words to come out from his mouth and was not about me. I know that I sound like a bitch right now, but I was just so desperate at that time. I was young, and didn't know what to do. Because I was too focused on him, I had never considered any other boys, therefore, I had never dated any one.

I don't really know what was going through his mind, and I don't really want to, because that might hurt me more. Grover, apparently, is a really good emotion reader, he knew that I had a crush on Percy. He went to the same camp Percy goes, and went there with him, he knew the girl Percy always thinks about, and he also knew that I must've been heart broken when I heard Percy drooling over that girl. He pitied me, but he said that Percy is oblivious, and took him a long time to figure out that his feelings for that girl at camp was more than just friends. He obviously doesn't know who I was thinking all night. Him.

 _I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

I started playing guitar that year, and that was the only companion I had at home. My mom didn't care about me, my dad ditched me and my mom. They sort of divorced. I was pretty much all alone. My only friends at school were all up to something, either with girlfriend, or some other businesses. This only left me with my guitar and my drawings.

Little did he know, most of the paintings I drew are implying something, and the majority are about how I felt towards Percy. He did came to my home once, and saw those paintings, but he was just too oblivious to notice, or understand. I thought about him all the time, and even when I was up to something, I would thought about how he would take the situation, or how he would think. My guitar was always not so dry in the night, because whenever I tried to play a piece or compose, I thought of him, and I thought how he said that he was so in love, and now he has a girlfriend.

 _He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

He's the only reason why my guitar is not so dry at night.

And he is also the reason that I was wishing for a wishing star, I wish I could find a boy just like him. I wish I was lovestruck like him. But reality is just cruel, too bad that I fell for my best friend in the school. He probably didn't even think of me as his best friend.

 _The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

We used to go home together after school. Used to. This was just a great piece of memory that will never be able to remove from my brain archive. And now I drive home with Grover, in my car, since Percy is always sticking around with his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. And also Grover knew about my feelings towards him. I listened to whatever songs he likes, that only reminds me the time we shared in middle school, where we listened to his song and sang along with it using our horrible voice, which we all end up laughing like crazy for the next hour. I really missed that time. Grover understood completely, but he did suggest me to move on, well, implied this suggestion, because we are best friends, so he cannot just cut my hope.

 _He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

I still sang with it, though this time, Grover didn't join, and he didn't laugh or judge my voice, because he knows exactly how I feel, and it's not a time to joke around. I was sad, but I can't do anything to change the situation. The only thing I could do is to move on. Grover said that Percy and I could still be friends, but if I ever go between him and Annabeth, he will never forgive me. And that's when I decided to move on, and still be friends with him. His girlfriend is nice, so why ruin the friendship that I built with Annabeth.

He still scares me occasionally, but this time, Annabeth would be there laughing along with him. I laughed along with them half-heartedly, it's not because I thought they were rude or anything, it's just because it hurts whenever I saw them together, happily. I'm not jealous, but just hoping that I would have this kind of relationship with someone. He would bump into be in the hallway, on purpose, jokingly, often on his way to find Annabeth. Whenever we walk pass each other, I would held my breath, I do not know why, and I do not want to, but I'm just hopeless.

 _Perce walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

He went, so easily, so perfectly, and flawlessly, leaving me standing in the middle of the hallway looking like a nerd who is just so desperate.

 _And there he goes, so perfectly,_

Sure he is popular, but he doesn't like being in the center of attention.

He always stick with his friends, and he does not allow the others to sit with us during lunch so easily. I cannot see any flaws in him, he is always so perfect. From the first time I saw him in the first year of middle school, I didn't see anything bad about him, he was caring, loyal to his friends, and always help us with things; and I still think he is perfect, I don't know why Annabeth would be angry at him sometimes, but to me, he is just like a god, he never made mistakes, and he is always what everyone, every parents wanted. I really wish I could be like him.

 _The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

I had once saw him in his swim trunks, he had perfect physique, his muscles were just perfect. I was even speechless, I am practically lack of adjectives to describe the perfectness of him.

I gave up on my hope on getting Percy's attention, although he did give me some, but only as friends. He, however, was more focused on his girlfriend. I can't say that I'm jealous, per say, but saying that I was jealous of his perfect relationship, and how luck he is to find the person he loves and who loves him back with the same passion. I hope Annabeth will never hurt him, and also wish Annabeth will never be hurt by Percy. She better seize the time she had with him. Don't act cool, show all her feelings towards him, make him feel safe. I gave them all my blessings, blessings from a shattered heart.

 _She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

His eyes are beautiful, and unique. It has the most distinctive color I had ever seen in my whole life. I hardly mix those colors out successfully when I'm painting. Everything about him was just too perfect, flawless, unblemished. His eyes were sea-green, not teal, not cyan, sea-green. A kind of mixture between green and blue, both light colors. Whenever I stared into his eyes, I seemed to be lost in it, lost in his world, lost in his mind, lost... I just can't seemed to find my self when I looked at him. He is the perfect distraction for me, and he still is. I had always wonder how lucky Annabeth is to find him, and to actually have a romantic relationship with him. I know she's lucky, I wish I could be this lucky someday. I hope I would be able to find my sole mate like Percy did someday.

 _Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

Since the day Annabeth had transferred in to my school, my guitar hasn't stay dry for a while, because my heart is slowly shattering in to pieces. Pieces that were too small for them even to regain the power to stick together once more. I felt like living was hopeless, I had even considered about committing suicide. And of course, that emotion reader, Grover Underwood, would sense this, and we had a long talk. This talk that he gave me did knock some sense in to me, and I did move on in some sort of ways. I started to think differently of him, and started to think of him as my brother or family, not as my crush. I tried to use Luke Castellan as a distraction. It did work for a while, but when it stopped working, I felt like a wall just broken down inside be. A wall that I spent ages trying to build, and to perfect it just dashed in a split second. I broke down in to tears one more time.

 _He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

He will never know that I am always thinking of him, and I always get my hopes up whenever he did something that showed he cared about me. Though, it's just as a friend, no more, nothing more than friendship.

I had never stopped wishing a single day that a wishing star would appear, and my life would get better. Maybe it means moving on from him, or maybe it means getting what I had been hoping for. I wish it will be the latter, but it is going to be a dream; a dream that will never come true.

 _The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

His voice weren't the best I've heard, in fact, Luke's has a better voice than him. But since he was my first crush, first love, I couldn't easily forget his voice, his voice was soothing, caring, sweet. He had never hurt any one on purpose, he did hurt people unintentionally, but he went to apologize after he realized what he had done. He might not be around me anymore, he might be around his girlfriend all day long; I might not be able to hear his voice during the day, but his voice had never left my head. It was always there, somewhere in my head.

 _He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Sophomore year is going to be longest year in high school, at least to me. When the news of Percy's girlfriend will be attending this high school hit me, I could tell that I almost fainted. I thought I would be able to have a chance with him this year, but I guess I was never right about his feelings. He walked around the school acting like nothing happened. Actually, to him, nothing really changed, only the fact that he has his girlfriend besides him all day. Frankly, he didn't ditch me when his girlfriend came, he just spent more time with her than me. I could understand this action, because, obviously, she is his girlfriend, and I'm just a friend of his, nothing special.

This is one of the lonely nights that I have to drive home alone, because Grover is going out on a date with his girlfriend, or soon-to-be girlfriend. Percy has swimming practice, and needless to say, Annabeth will be waiting for him.

 _So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

I knew I didn't sleep well since sophomore year started. Tonight is probably a good chance for me to catch up some sleep. I turned off the light, not wanting to have anymore distraction. My head hit the pillow, but my eyes didn't close. It doesn't seem to be following what my brain tells it to do. Whenever I tried to close them, they fluttered open, like I had missed something important.

 _I'll put his picture down and maybe_

I am not a stalker, and I am not those girls who have obsessions with Percy. I have one of his picture because he gave it to me once, or you could say I stole it from his locker in middle school, when we were about fifteen. Been the oblivious Percy that he had always been, obviously he didn't notice, or by the time he had known that I was the one who took it, too much time had passed.

 _Get some sleep tonight_

I tried really hard to focus on sleeping. But his image just floats around in my head. I cannot stop them. It is not an illusion. I sincerely hope it was, but it is not, and it never will be. Percy face, his eyes, his body, his muscles, his perfect tan... All those beautiful things about him will never left my brain, no matter how hard I tried to forget them.

 _Because he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

He didn't know his position in my heart, and he still doesn't. He will never understand the pain that I went through the instant I heard about his girlfriend. I do feel happy for him, but hearing the news did break every last piece of my heart that I left for him. He might have misled me by accident, but I went along knowing that he didn't mean to lead me on and didn't realize that he did. I could've stopped him, I could have confessed to him; although it might means that I might lose him, lose the close friendship that we established.

 _The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

I didn't want to risk our friendship, so I chose to stay quite, and hide my feelings. I would fake a smile or fake a laugh to cover up what really went through my head, and also to not worry him. I can't let him worry be while he has his own business to worry about. I cannot be his puppet, a puppet that he doesn't have the guts to threw away; a puppet that he cared, but not loved. His voice never stopped ringing in my head, I just can't seem to get rid of them. It's not that I wanted to, but sometimes, getting rid of them will make my life so much easier; I would be less stressed about life, about relationships.

 _He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

He spent almost every after school and weekend with me and Grover before he went to that Camp, and before he has a girlfriend, but I still didn't felt like it was enough. Actually, it was never enough, the time that I spent with Percy before Annabeth came in to his life. When I first saw Annabeth Chase, I was jealous of her. I was jealous of her looks; her voice; her charms; and her attraction to Percy. I had never given up my hopes to get Percy to notice me as more than just a friend, again, I was never right.

 _He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

Percy Jackson, the only person that I fell for, and the biggest crush I've ever have. Yet, he was never mine, and he never will. He would never ever see me as more than a friend, a close friend, a good friend, a trustworthy friend and a loyal friend. I had to restrain myself from doing anything stupid that I will be regretting for the rest of my life. I was also aware of the things that I said, the actions I took, because if I ever, I mean ever, and I mean it, crossed the line that Percy and I created, he would never forgive me, and that would be the end of our almost five years of friendship. I don't want it to end, and I think so does him.

 _And he's all that I need to fall into_

Before we go after school, he glanced at me. It was just a look, but it still made me feel the butterflies in my stomach.

 _Perce looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

I replied with another smile, although this one is fake; it's a disguise, a cover. A cover to never let Percy knows my true feelings and my true thoughts.

* * *

 **Sorry it only has one chapter, but this was only meant to be a very short "Mortal's POV" like story.**

 **If the time skipping is confusing you, feel free to ask me, ask me through anything you prefer. Constructive criticisms are allowed.**

 **I am writing another fan fiction. This one is just a very very short fan fiction that I wrote because I got the idea. Don't want to make it a story with loads of chapters, I planned it to be one chapter.**

 **I used to be OCD with the numbers of chapters, but it also depends on the content. I had always thought that stories with only one chapter are not good enough, but now I'm writing one, so I stop judging other stories. :)**

 **Oh, and also, I changed my username to SapphireTrafficker, because I think my last username was just too lame. Not saying how good this one is, but I think this one is at least better than the last one. Anyways, I had already posted two chapters with my last username, and I don't plan to change it (too lazy, sorry), so please don't be surprised when you read the other story's first two chapters that has 'Username222' at the very bottom.**

 **Tell me if I'm not making any sense. (in the story, the author's note, my profile, anywhere)**

 **Just in case you don't know, (FYI) I like reviews, and I will try to response to your reviews according to your revision content.**

 **Leave a message if you want me to continue, or you think that this story is not finished. I will consider your advices thoroughly. :)**

 **SapphireTrafficke**


End file.
